


[带卡]萤冢

by oitekebori



Series: 土哥穿越日了小卡if [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 童车注意
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 31土x14卡，九尾之乱，underage，rape/non con 注意佩恩战得知旗木卡卡西死去的宇智波带土穿越到水门老师死去、鸣人降生那一天
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 土哥穿越日了小卡if [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214270
Kudos: 7





	[带卡]萤冢

-  
卡卡西知道他犯了一个错误。

而在这些枝干缠上自己之前，他就应该意识到这一点。

他分辨不出对面的男人是兴奋还是愤怒，只觉得那人起伏的胸膛像是着火的风箱。他感觉到危险，就像优秀的忍者一定可以察觉到杀意一般，但现在他感觉到的不是杀意，似乎是另一种几乎扼住喉咙的压迫感。男人高大的体魄极近的站在他的身前，他却看不清他的脸。

无法逃脱。他想不通男人是怎么悄无声息的出现在他身后的，也想不通男人袭击他有什么目的。用了三发雷切后他的查克拉本就所剩无几，缠住他身体的枝干还在吸收着他剩余的部分。这是木遁，他当然知道，和传说中的初代目一模一样的招式， 可是这个人为什么——

单只的写轮眼在他面前泛着诡异的红光。

“废物。”这个人在说，声音嘶哑难听，好像还因为激动发着抖，“一直都是废物，赝品，不管是大的还是小的——”

卡卡西完全听不懂他说什么。此时他应该冷静分析，但是他的脑子里只有远处村落里九尾的咆哮声和人们的尖叫，恐惧在他心里几乎要拉断理智的弦，他拼尽全力在掌心聚集雷电，却只得到缠绕指尖的微弱电流。

一只大手抓住了他痉挛的手指，力道几乎要捏断他的掌骨。

“你想死吗？！”男人说，“你想因为查克拉枯竭致死吗？？”

“呃啊——！！”

与此同时束缚着他手腕脚腕的木遁也绞紧，将他的身体像四个方向拉伸。疼痛让他失声惨叫，他拼命咬着嘴唇，身体因为疼痛脱力，眼前发黑。该怎么逃脱，冷静想一想，必须要逃脱，老师，师母……

“这个孩子会叫鸣人。”水门老师抚摸着师母隆起的腹部笑着和他说，这只是一周前的事情，而现在一切画面都被臆想染上血的颜色。

“……放开我。”卡卡西气息不稳的说。

“你过去就是送死，我已经告诉你了……”男人俯下身，伸手捏住他的脸，力度让卡卡西完全挣脱不开。他的声音阴沉又尖锐，像是来自地狱。“还是说即使知道是送死，你一样要赶去保护那群废物？那个可笑的村子？”

掐住脸颊的手让他无法说话，他只能愤怒的瞪视这面前的敌人。而直到这时他才意识到些什么，发生骚乱的村子，附近树林里陌生而强大的男人，还有这个人言语间对村子的敌意……他到底是谁？九尾的暴动是否和他有关？

能控制尾兽的只有写轮眼……

”你是谁。”男人放开了手，卡卡西问道。

“现在才想起来问吗，简直不像你。”男人说，“因为太过慌乱吗？还是太过稚嫩？”

“…村子的动乱是否和你有关？”卡卡西的声音发着抖。

“别问的这么理所当然，现在掌握主动权的是我。”男人笑了，看见卡卡西的失控，他似乎诡异的平静了下来，最初暴虐的愤怒似乎不见了，“不过没错，是我做的。”

“你有什么目的？！”

“——想杀了我吧？但是你现在什么都做不了啊。”男人的手再次抚上少年的脸颊，感受着他压抑的颤抖。

卡卡西没想到敌人会扯下他的面罩，不过这没什么，面罩而已，他现在只想着怎么逃脱，他自知无法打败这个男人，但是也要做好同归于尽的准备，倘若被他侥幸逃掉，他要将男人的特征和忍术事无巨细的报给水门老师。

“…又是这样一张脸。”神经质的男人声音又开始起伏，他像是一直压抑着巨大、悲怆的情绪，只能零星从他变了调的嗓音感受出来，“又是这种做好觉悟的表情…我看够了，卡卡西…”

…他怎么知道自己叫什么？

“你这种人注定是活不长的，不如现在就将你杀死，好过最后死在别人手上…”又开始说着不知所谓的话，那只手已经移动到他的脖颈出缓慢施力，“你不如就死在这里…以后只会更痛苦…”

氧气变得稀薄，思维变得混沌，喉间发出可悲的单音。卡卡西无比痛恨此时自己任人宰割的局面，但也不是没有接受死亡的觉悟，如果这个男人让他死，此时他别无他法。

但是颈间的手突然离去，大量灌入的冰冷空气让他咳个不停，眼泪模糊，面前的人突然向着他倒了过来，束缚他的枝干撤走，两个人交叠着滚在草地上。

卡卡西流着眼泪将手快速伸到身后的刃具包，但男人死死压制着他的手将他束缚在怀里，甚至让他有了被拥抱的错觉。他咳着，拼尽全力挣扎，但是结印的手很快被从地下生长出的木遁束缚在了地面。

“放开我…！”

“我反悔了。”男人说，他的声音突然充满平静。

“你不过是个赝品，赝品怎么样都无所谓，真的那个已经死了，我创造的世界，会有真正的你。”

-  
少年的体型，纤细而柔韧，14岁，多么好的年龄，像蓬勃向上的树，秋天第一抹阳光，冬天第一捧新雪。

他应该笑着，满心都是所热爱的人和事，他应该是尖锐的、凌厉的、高傲的，像无法触碰到的皎洁月光，永远高高在上。

而不是现在这样。

带土将脸埋在少年光裸的颈间，企图从温热中捕捉到一丝逝去月光的残影。少年在发抖，从他开始剥去他的衣服时就抖个不停，带土撕碎他的暗部制服时带着愉悦，碾碎他的面具仿佛碾碎什么虚无的荣耀。明明这些才是一直束缚着他的东西，而不是木遁。

过分白皙的皮肤囚于土地，黑暗中像是在发光，手脚修长但缺乏棱角，腹肌也没彻底成型，稚嫩但鲜活。像是刚刚被拨开蚌壳的水淋淋的蚌肉。

“你能明白我在对你做什么吗？”带土问。

年少的忍者死死咬住嘴唇，手臂因为挣扎而线条紧绷，他的脸憋的通红，眼睛里泛着水光，但是一声不吭。

明明还没开始就一副已经受尽蹂躏的姿态，让人忍不住想看他真正承受一切的样子。带土想，怎么样才能彻底揉碎他的外壳呢？怎么样才能让他彻底摒弃那些垃圾的执着，让他彻底变成月光，属于我？

木遁束缚住两只雪白的膝盖像两遍扯去，内侧的皮肤在幽暗处也白的发光。带土的手抚上那处过于柔嫩的皮肤，甚至有一瞬间担心自己掌心的细茧太过粗糙。

他的指尖掠过柔软的皮肤、稀疏的银色毛发，捉住伏在小腹上的少年绵软的性器。

“唔…”

拼命想要合拢的双腿取悦了成年男人。炙热的大手套弄起来，14岁的少年，发育的刚刚好，最深沉的地方也是悦目的粉色，带土手下不停，饶有兴趣的看着那张年轻的脸。

背叛身体的快感席卷上来，男人就是这样的动物。年轻的卡卡西浑身上下都在抖，单薄的胸膛渐渐急促起伏，“停下…！”少年声线拐着弯散入空气，似乎想表达命令，听起来却只有诱惑般的虚张声势，“我…不想…啊！”

另一只手隐入幽密的暗处，探进去一个指节。

异样的感觉让他惊恐的抬起头，“你想干什么？！唔…放开我！”

干涩的甬道内部被粗糙的手指摩擦，疼痛的感觉却被前方越来越强烈的快感变了味道。他挣扎不能，在亵玩下只能竭力扬起头，却又被俯下身的罪魁祸首含住喉咙。

高潮来临时他死死咬住嘴唇，腰臀卸了力塌了下去，卡卡西喘息着，刚步入青春期，他上周才第一次遗精，自渎都是从来没有过的事情。陌生而强烈的快感让他失去对身体的掌控，也失去挣扎的力气。

带土抬起手，看着指缝间粘稠的液体，满意的看见身下的少年神情暂时陷入迷惘，手再次向下方探去。

“唔…”液体让进入变得容易。可是还是太小了，深入第二根手指都略艰难。少年的腿根因为竭力挣扎有些抽搐，带土一只手掐进那块柔软的肉，另一只手还在继续之前的动作，两根手指进去的时候，他听见少年发出没忍住的痛呼。

太稚嫩了。

他成长到波澜不惊、独当一面的忍者这些年，有多少人知道他还有过如此稚嫩的一面？

那么多人理所当然一样躲在他背后。带土想，手下的动作变得粗暴，他无视掉卡卡西疼痛的喘息和再次紧绷起来的肌肉，一次一次开拓窄小的穴道。那么多人会歌颂他的死亡，可真正为他哭泣的还有谁呢？就算是他那三个学生，一个只沉迷复仇，两个只盯着另外那个，谁会把他真正放在心里？

我要从此刻就毁了他。带土想。解开了裤子。

我要让他彻底碎掉，让他忘记别人，让他忘记可笑的村子，让他忘记一次一次去送死。

炙热的器官顶在柔软的臀瓣上，颜色的对比昏暗中也触目惊心，月光蛊惑着他，让他对这具稚嫩的身体着迷。这个阶段的卡卡西，是可以掌控的，带土为此甚至捕捉到了一丝感动的情绪。

少年似乎意识到了什么，再次开始拼尽全力挣扎，手腕和膝盖都被勒出深深地红痕。

“不要…不要！”

当一丝光线也没有自然就不会渴望光明，彻底碾碎后再被打碎，应该也没那么痛了吧。

甬道被破开，脆弱的肠壁被迫绞紧侵入的凶器，入侵的一方也感觉到疼痛，但是被容纳的满足感让他没有一丝不满。少年爆发出一声惨叫，稚嫩的身体被强行撑开，这样的痛苦让他两眼发黑，几乎晕厥。

卡卡西的眼泪顺着眼角流下。

这是在做什么…为什么要做这样的事…

但他其实是知道的，身为忍者这些相关知识也是必修课，但是知道不等于感同身受，了解不等于可以承受。

两年前他就成了上忍，执行的任务也比许多大他一轮的忍者多的多，他也经历过无数次凶险的境地最后成功化解。但他现在什么都做不到。

村子中的人，老师师母，现在都处于危险之中，但他无力的躺在罪魁祸首身下，被破开身体。在这之前甚至还射了一回。

远处是九尾毁坏村落、建筑坍塌的声音、人们的尖叫声。

带土将自己慢慢抽出来，再次进入。

他慢条斯理的感受这一切。他俯下身将小小的耳垂含在嘴里舔弄，然后是那颗小小的痣。

他避开无法抑制住痛苦呻吟的嘴唇和流泪的眼睛，他喜欢这一切。他享受彻底打碎这个人的快感，他还没长成那个滴水不漏的成年人，每一丝暴露的软弱都让他兴奋至极。

他的身体轻而易举的笼罩在他的上方，严丝合缝。他是这么弱小…带土想，看着自己捉住那纤细腰身的大手，感受着下体绝妙的快感，感觉自己正在把月亮揉碎成倒映月色的泉水。

曾经的我为什么没早点这样做呢？

那么多次看见他孤身一人走在路上、站在慰灵碑前、出任务虚弱至极，那么多次机会…如果他早这样做了，早就像今天这样彻底碾碎他，他会不会就不会还会对光明抱有期待，也就不会死了？

或者说，带土慢慢的顶在少年体内的腺体上，看着他惊慌稚嫩的反应，性器又充血一翻。或者说，他早就应该把他抓起来…他想着，慢慢研磨着那一点，看着身下少年难耐的变调的呻吟和耻辱的不知所措的眼睛。

把他关起来。他就不会遇到危险，不会再为木叶卖命，也就不会死了。

他死了。

这个世界是假的，没有琳，没有卡卡西的世界。

他伸手抱起浑身颤抖的少年卡卡西，将脸埋进他温热纤细的身体。

我的卡卡西死了。

他的眼泪滚了出来。

-  
快感从体内的某一点铺天盖地的翻涌上来。

陌生、未知、恐怖、来势汹汹。

他不知道该怎么办，天才也无法应对这个，魔鬼攥住了他的身体，统摄他所有感官，他在发热，又在发抖。

好疼。

但如果只是疼痛他可以应对。忍者的身体不过是工具，他清楚的知道这一点，但这种几乎要将他溺死的感觉，他无法承受。

“停-停下…呜…”他流着眼泪，厌恶着软弱的自己，又止不住呻吟，那个几乎将他撕碎的恐怖凶器还在进出，没有尽头般的撑开他、打碎他。“别再…”

那个人自从开始做这件事就很沉默。此时他又捉住他翘起的阴茎，娴熟的抚弄起来。前后夹击的感觉几乎让他晕过去，混沌的大脑无法思考。他听不到，看不到，身体坍缩成一个只知道承受的疼痛的洞穴，随着节奏发出可耻的呜咽。

为什么会这样。

一定是我做错了什么。所以必须要受到惩罚。

他昏昏沉沉的想，身体在升温，心脏却冷得像冰。

是我做错了什么。就算水门老师告诉我任务终止，我也不该离开师母身边，我不该在察觉到异动时离开木叶，也不该被困在这里。

我不该如此弱小。

他感受到男人抱起他，体位的变换让那个东西进的更深。他哽咽着，感觉到男人的怀抱像是难以挣脱的囚笼。

这个放出九尾的男人。

想要结印的绵软手指再次被束缚，他被憎恨和自厌彻底掌控。

我不该如此弱小，以至于保护不了任何人。

是吧，带土，琳。

他的喉咙因为呻吟沙哑，视线失神的恍惚着，透过泪水，他不清楚自己的视线是落在男人身上，还是落在黑暗里。或者两者没有任何区别。

暗无天日的地狱还在继续，没有尽头，他恨不得立刻被杀死，也恨不得付出一切杀死这个这样对待他的人。可是他却在昏迷的前一秒，却有了这个十恶不赦的男人在哭泣的错觉。

-  
再次醒来时他望着灰蒙蒙的天。

分辨不出时间。他艰难的动了一下身体，却被牵扯到的一系列疼痛激得浑身发抖。

这时混沌的大脑才开始运转，昨夜的记忆涌现，他几乎立刻挣扎着坐起来，摆出防御的姿势。  
但四周空无一人。

酸痛和虚软几乎让他再次倒在地上，但是他艰难的撑起身体，去找寻不远处散落的衣物。每一次活动，他都能感受到未知液体从后面流淌出来。

好脏。

他面无表情的穿上衣服，拾起护额。他必须立刻赶回木叶，现在村子的方向一片悄无声息，而昨晚晕过去的时候他还能听见尾兽的嘶鸣。

老师。

他不知道那个男人为什么没有杀掉他，明明他掌握了很多情报，杀掉灭口才时正确选择。但是他现在不想思考这个问题。

他走进没人守卫的木叶大门。

村中一片狼藉。倒塌的房屋，伤亡的村民，彻夜忙碌的忍者…他此时出现在这里，觉得自己像是一道不合时宜的残影。

他揪住一名忍者：“四代目大人呢？”

这是一名下忍。他看见卡卡西狼狈的样子以为他也经受了一场恶战，他伸出手想拍拍卡卡西的肩膀，却被这个银发忍者僵硬的躲过。

下忍并不计较，只是悲痛的说：“四代目大人…用自己的生命封印了九尾…”

然后他看见这名银发的忍者陡然跪在地上。

-  
卡卡西行尸走肉般回到暗部的宿舍。

他应该去看看老师，他知道。但他不能这样去，不能这样，身体里灌满男人的精液，皮肤上都是男人的指痕。

都是那个人的味道，身体里，皮肤上，都是。

他僵硬的脱掉破损的衣物，扔进垃圾桶，走进浴室。冷水劈头砸了下来，这样他就能欺骗自己是因为温度，才止不住发抖。

冲刷着自己的皮肤，一遍又一遍，直到浑身发红。手指伸向疼痛的后面，撑开穴口时感受到已经被体温捂得温热的液体，和着冷水顺着他的腿流淌下来。

他突然跪下，双手撑着地面，开始干呕。

这是杀死老师的凶手的精液。

我被杀死老师的凶手，操了一个晚上。

那只大手好像又附在他的身上，炙热的温度烫伤他，无法抵抗的绝望擒获他。他抖得停不下来。勉强瘫坐在地上缩成一团，他看着自己的双手，看着青紫的手腕。  
而这些，都是他的罪证。

END


End file.
